


Fluff and Stuff

by UnicornMoon



Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: #firstfic, #just fluff, M/M, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornMoon/pseuds/UnicornMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, nothing more than Dean and Castiel being all cyute and stuff. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff and Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, this is my first fanfic, so don't expect it to be too good. :) But well, here it is.

"Dean, stop!" Cas cried, trying to get Dean to stop tickling him. He had eaten Dean's last slice of pie by accident, and Dean wasnt taking it to well. "Nope. You ate the LAST SLICE of pie. And it was APPLE PIE, at that. So now you have to pay!", he growled, as he tickled Castiel relentlessly. Castiel, gasping for breath, gently clawed at Dean's arms, trying to make him stop. "Dean, pleaaase," Cas begged, wishing now he hadn't touched the pie at all. Dean, now bored with tickling him, stepped back, and said angrily, "Don't touch my pie again, Cas, seriously." Cas sighed, but smirked up at him. "Believe me, I've learned my lesson. Now, come here," he said, patting the empty space next to him on the couch. Dean sighed, but walked over to the couch. "Now I don't know what I'm gonna have for lunch," he pouted sadly. Cas smiled, and said, "I'll make you whatever you like, promise." Dean beamed at him, with a bright smile. "Really??" he shouted, wondering what he'd request. "Really", Cas chuckled, delighted by Dean's bright mood. "You're the best, babe," Dean said, as he leaned up to kiss Cas. Cas leaned forward, into the kiss, which started out slow, but ended up with Cas laying back on the couch, with Dean on top of him. Dean loved these moments, where they simply ended up lost in each other, forgetting the rest of the world, and Cas shivered at Dean's gentle lips, how they were so soft and gentle, but controlling and domineering at the same time.  
Caaaan threw his arms around Dean's neck, tangling his fingers in his hair, and moaned as he felt Dean's tongue tease his bottom lip. Just as the kiss started to get serious, though, there was a loud voice at the entrance to the living room. "Guys," Sam complained, "We all have to use that couch, you guys have a room for all that!" Dean turned and grinned at Sam. Didn't expect him to be home so fast, either........he had gone shopping just an hour ago. "Fine," Dean said, grabbing Cas's legs and securing them behind his back, "we'll go to our room." Cas giggled, delighted at how promising that sounded. "I thought you were hungry?" He looked at Dean questioningly. "You can cook for me later," he grinned, claiming Cas's lips with his once more. "Jesus," Sam grumbled, as he sat on the couch at turned on the TV. And don't forget to close the door!" He shouted over his shoulder. He heard the door slam shut, and he sighed happily, glad that the two of them were so happy with each other.


End file.
